Let's Go Somewhere and Talk
by Sherster6
Summary: Can't you give it a rest?" What happened after Harry stormed up to the North Tower leaving Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall? What could they possibly say in this obvious awkward moment? Read and find out! Nicely padded with RH fluff!


Disclaimer: Hello all! Well, I don't own The Quibbler, I don't own Witch Weekly, and I certainly don't own Harry Potter, as JK Rowling obviously owns this. I also don't own The Daily Prophet, and thank goodness, because if I did I'd be running for my life right about now! ********************************************************************* All right now I realize that this fic is nowhere near as long as Hermione's letter to Viktor must have been, but please read and review anyway. This is my very first fic so please go easy on me! I'd rather jump through a veil than have you all quash my writing, and I don't really want to die... So, r/r and I love you all! ************************************************************************ Let's Go Somewhere and Talk  
  
"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway, I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape, where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.  
  
"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back. Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" he said. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.  
  
Ron and Hermione stared after him, still in shock, until the doors of the Great Hall shut behind him. Hermione's face softened a bit as she turned her head down to stare at her lap. "I suppose he's right. We do fight quite often and." She said this without looking up while Ron turned his head to shift his stare from the closed Great Hall doors to her.  
  
"Well, you're the one who's always acting like you know better! Don't even try saying I'm the one that starts everything," he said accusingly.  
  
Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and shot back, "I can't believe you think I would even say that, not that it isn't true sometimes."  
  
"Oh, here it comes, just like I thought!"  
  
"Ron will you try to be reasonable for one minute?"  
  
"Why should I? You're the one laying the blame on me for everything. You do it all the time."  
  
"I DO NOT!" Ron was startled at Hermione's sudden outburst. He looked at her for a moment-she appeared terribly flustered, glancing around in all directions, hoping no one's lunch had been disturbed by her. Or was she just checking for signs of staring from passersby? It was hard to say. Either way, though, her cheeks were flushed, even if her tears had disappeared. Ron wondered if she was right. Hermione definitely could be persuasive, not to mention witty, fiery, charming in a way, beautiful, and- Hold it! he thought. Why are you thinking this? Hermione is your friend, you idiot!  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else and talk about this," Ron suggested, attempting to redeem himself. She nodded, and without looking directly at Ron, got up and walked towards the doors. Ron followed into the empty hallway where Hermione turned to stare at him.  
  
"So where do you want to talk?" Her voice was small and suggested that she would rather have dropped the subject altogether.  
  
"Well, how about in here?" he said, gesturing to a nearby, empty classroom. Hermione nodded again (she seemed to be doing a lot of that) and they walked into the room. Ron shut the door behind him, and turned to see Hermione looking plenty up to the discussion, as though she had regained some confidence in those few moments his back was to her.  
  
"Look, Ron," she stated matter-of-factly, "all I want to know is why you constantly feel the need to argue with me all the time. Usually all I'm doing is telling it like it is and you jump all over me."  
  
"Are you kidding me? 'Telling me like it is?' Maybe that's the case, but you say it like you're right, I'm wrong, and it's always going to be that way. Thanks so much for making me feel like even more of an idiot than I already am." With this, Ron sat down in a chair, facing away from her. He hoped Hermione felt badly for how she was making him feel, and maybe she did, but her next words didn't confirm this wish.  
  
"Honestly! Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you? Because it isn't going to work. You just want me to let you ramble on about things you know nothing about and not say a word, because that's all it is, Ron! I'm not trying to make you feel stupid or anything, and you're not going to trick me into thinking I do!" After this, Hermione froze and looked around, astounded that she had just said something completely ridiculous and untrue. Of course Ron wasn't trying to trick her into believe something false, but she felt like she needed to place the blame on others-but wait. Hadn't Ron said just that five minutes ago in the Great Hall?  
  
Hermione began feeling sick inside as Ron turned around in his chair to face her. His bright blue eyes were full of hurt, and they seemed to pierce right through her, seeing her soul. Hermione suddenly felt a whole other feeling in her stomach, one that she'd experienced before with Ron, but had always quickly brushed aside. However, this time she couldn't shake it as Ron began to speak.  
  
"I don't understand you, Hermione. Why would you say something like that when you know it's not true? I swear, you're driving me up the wall! I tell you something that should make you see just how I feel when you're snapping at me, and you throw back something like that!" He slowly stood as he continued, "I shouldn't have to tell you this, though! You're smart, Hermione, you've proven quite well that you're smarter than me and just about every other student in this school! I'd think you would have figured it out by now! But you just can't seem to understand how you affect people sometimes-how you make them feel!"  
  
Hermione stood for a moment, still staring into his eyes. Suddenly, she remembered something. It had only happened two minutes ago, but it already felt like ages. "Ron, you never answered my question before. Why do you always argue with me? I don't start it all the time."  
  
"I don't know! You just make me so angry sometimes, that I just- and I don't know, that's not it." He broke the eye contact that had kept them connected for the past minute and gazed over at the window.  
  
"So that's it- 'you don't know!' Just tell me, why do you just yell at me? It's obviously not letting out these pent-up emotions enough. I mean, for once, just hit me, or slam a door in my face! It would really make us both feel a lot better. I think if we just took drastic action for once, and-"  
  
But she was cut off by Ron's mouth. He had been moving ever closer during her rant, and it was obvious this was the drastic action he was taking. With the presence of Ron's lips on hers, a warmth spread through Hermione's body like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as though she was drinking a hot butterbeer after a day in the freezing snow. However, the kiss seemed to be over as quickly as it had started, and they broke apart, staring at each other, breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ron, looking a bit horrified. "You said to do something drastic, and that was the first thing that came to m---" But this time it was Hermione's mouth cutting off Ron, as she pulled his head down for another kiss.  
  
"And that was perfectly fine," Hermione assured him as they broke apart once again. They both smiled shyly at each other for a moment before something dawned on Hermione. "Oh! Class must be starting soon!" She checked a nearby clock on the wall, and gasped, "Ron you better hurry to Divination or you'll be late for sure!"  
  
Through all of this, Ron's smile had vanished as he looked at her blankly, wondering how on earth she could ruin this beautiful moment. But, of course, this was Hermione, and Ron supposed that getting to class before the bell held precedence over just about everything, including kissing your best friend for the first time. So, with an inward chuckle at this, he sighed, "Yeah, I guess we'd better go. Maybe we could talk about this later, okay?"  
  
"Of course," replied Hermione, failing to suppress a grin.  
  
"But I do suppose we have to stop fighting so much, or at least for today" Ron's smile widened into a grin matching Hermione's. For a moment they grinned stupidly at each other until reality kicked in when the sounds of students leaving lunch echoed through the hallway. As one, Ron and Hermione turned to the door to exit the room.  
  
"Well, bye," Hermione breathed as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "But let's not tell Harry about this, not just yet anyway. All right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," Ron agreed, "I'll see you later." And Hermione turned the doorknob as Ron shared a final, desperate glance with her. Finally, they both walked out into the hall and went their separate ways. **************************************************************************** ***** Awwwwwwww, now wasn't that special! lol! Like I said, first fic, please go easy on me, but read and review! :) :) :) 


End file.
